I think it's a scam
by BreathlessX
Summary: Haseo, still a new member of the twilight bridage, has feelings for Shino. Or so he thought. Now he can't stop looking at Ovan with out his heart beating a thousand a minute! But he believe's this love is a scam created by Ovan. But is it...?
1. Chapter 1

It's been about one month since I join the Twilight Brigade by accepting the invitation from first Ovan, then Shino. I've been very on edge as TaN and others threaten my still noob-ish life after the Key of Twilight. Shino told me not to worry about the threats.

Tabby and Sakisaka are the other members of this small Guild. Tabby is energetic and gets slightly on my nerves. Sakisaka is more clam and collective but likes to lose it a lot. And I mean a lot. Sometimes I think he needs to take a chill pill. Calm that plant-head of his down.

Shino. She is pretty cool. I like her a lot. She seems to understand me. But I recently realized that she only has eyes for Ovan, and only pays attention to me for Ovan's sake. Sigh. That's just depressing.

Last is Ovan. Ovan. He just so damn…mysterious. I can't put my finger on it, it's like he's hiding something from me, but then again, who knows. He's Ovan. I can't help but seem…drawn to his mysterious. And that is just…damn creeping me out! I mean, he never shows himself to the guild! Then he has that weird arm! But then again, we were able to fix that arm of his. For now.

Sigh.

Shino interrupted my thoughts by speaking my name loud, but not really screaming. "Haseo. Haseo, are you there?" She enter the room, dress in her glory of whiteness. Her pink hair looked fresh of a wind blown trip, the white wings floating-like behind her. She also bore a tear-shaped tattoo under her right eye. She smiled when she locked her eyes with mine.

"Hello, Shino. Long time, no chat." God, that was lame, like I could just say _Nice to see you again, Shino._ No, I had to blabber something so _stupid_. She just smiled, her lips curled up, her emerald eyes smiled into my heart.

"Yes, it has been a while, Haseo. I see you are alone today, again." She leans against the far right wall, the one all the way across the wall from me. _She only has news to report, as usual. _

I sighed, "So what is it you wanted…? Another mission for the guild?" I stared at my nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the whole world, minis her. Shino let out a huff of air as she perked up to her best ability. _Yup. Something to do with the guild, _again.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could deliver a message to Ovan for me…?" She held my gaze for a while before closing her eyes. She had such pretty eyes.

"Sure." I wish I hadn't said that. I really hated seeing Ovan without someone else there. It was like his gaze just…pierced my heart. In that creepy horror kind of way.

Shino's eyes perked up when I said yes. She handed me an envelope and smiled again at me. "Give this to him. He should be in that library that I told you about. Remember…?" How could I forget that frightful experience? It's when Ovan made that creepy…gesture! Like I wanted to kiss him or something! AH! He gives me the creeps!

"Ok. That's it…?" I looked at her questionably. She just seems clueless, so I sighed, got up and headed for the library.

As I enter the library, I could already feel the race in my heart. _Shut the hell up, stupid heart!_ It only raced when I saw Ovan sitting there, seemingly defenseless, reading a book. He was curled into the long outstretched black couch that was placed at an odd angle in the corner of the room. Books piled high near him, about six stacks of fifteen books. Most of them seem old. He was older then me, maybe he liked to read nonsense instead of the Superman Comics I liked to read.

Ovan seem to not have notice I was there, or he was into his book so much that he couldn't care less. I was really feeling like an idiot now. I cleared my throat and Ovan seem surprise to see me standing in the entryway.

"Haseo, what a pleasant surprise." He smiled a kind smile, and even behind those eerie orange glasses. The smile made my heart race, again! He just looked so hot, like super model hot.

"O-oh. Hey there Ovan didn't notice you were in here." I really suck at lying and I can never hide it from Ovan. Ovan pretended not to notice, as he marked his place in his book and placed it onto of one of the piles.

"Now, what did you come here for? Not for reading, I'm sure of. These books are too complicated for you to understand, Haseo." Ovan smiled, and I couldn't help to feel I was being made fun of.

"Hey! I can so read these…books!" I threw my hands out, and walked over to a shelf, and pick a random book. One called "Silence of the Twilight". _What the hell…?_ I sat down impatiently on the couch next to Ovan and began to read the book.

He gasped out Herb's name so loud, but soft as Herb slowly began to suck… 

I slammed the book shut, my face overcome with a blush attack. I place the book on one of the piles and forced a laugh out. "Funny book…eh, Ovan?" Ovan seem to be pleased with my reaction, because he still had that smile on his face.

"Yes. I personally like that book. One of my personal favorites. Care to borrow it…?" He asked in a playful tone that again, speed my darn heart rate up. _Shut up, heart. You know nothing._

"No-no, that is ok!" I threw my hands up and force a smile. Then I notice the envelope peaking from my pocket. "Oh, hey, here. It's from Shino." I handed him the envelope. He took it gracefully, the tips of his fingers slightly touching mine. I had to fight off another blush attack as I try to keep my cool by staring at the floor.

Ovan made a grunt that sounded stress and I couldn't stop the question from forming. "Bad news?" _Stupid. Too bad I can't take back what I said._

"Well, sort of. Shino was suppose to meet me for dinner but something came up, so now I have to cancel my plans for tonight." He seemed really stress, like he does something else _besides_ wander around the world like a ghost. He lean on his right arm and began to stare right at me.

I felt the blush coming. "What?" I asked, surprise by the sharpness of my voice. _Then again, I never really care to talk to anyone with kindness but Shino._ He just smiled at me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to stare." He picked his book up, title _Naughty Summer Nights_, and began to read from where he left off.

_He's more interesting in that damn book then me?! Ok, that's annoying. _I began a pout attack, coming at full force. "Well, I'm going to go since you seem so interested in that _book_ then in me." I got up and walked to the door. I looked hesitantly over my shoulder. Ovan had the book down, and was looking at me.

"No, please, join me. I'll pay attention to you." He flipped the page and smiled. "Oh, and a pout attack won't earn you any points, Haseo." He chuckled, motioning for me to come join him back on the couch.

I wander through the books and sat down on the couch. He was curled up and was still chuckling over some scene in the book. _Yeah right. Sure. Stay Haseo, so I can keep chuckling at my book and make a total ass out of myself._ I grabbed another book, and this one seems to not start off all perverted. So I continue to read it, not noticing that almost three hours had past since I started to read it. It was so interesting.

Basically, this boy, about high school age, falls in love with his professor. The professor is a like a total jackass though! The high school boy tries to get his attention. Then they are left in a room together and the teacher kisses the boy, trying to clam his heaving sobs and then they get it on. Wait. Kiss. _Get it on. _ Oh my fucking GOD! What the hell was I reading! And three hours on it!

A slammed the book shut and to my surprise Ovan jolted as though he was in a sleeping coma. He continues to fix his gaze on me. _God, why does everything in my body scream, TOUCH HIM! _I stood and turn to Ovan. He was standing the same time I was, and looking at me at eye level.

It happened so fast. I closed my eyes as his face got closer, and felt his warm, moist lips on mine, and I just embrace his strong back. He held my smaller, less muscular back, as we exchange lip lockage. The he pulled away and I wander out into the abyss. I was dazed until I got back to the home.

Tabby was sitting there with Sakisaka at her side, talking about the stars. I was dazed until Tabby knocked on my head. "Hellooo! Anyone home in that head of yours, Haseo?" She smiled her cat like smile at me, and I blinked back the stars that still dance in my vision.

"Uh, when did you get here?" I asked, trying to remember the events.

"What you talking about? We've been in here, even after you wandered in." Tabby place her arms behind her back. I blinked back, took all the information in, and suddenly, I felt the color drain from my face.

_I got to get out of here! _I ran out of the guild, almost crashing into Shino. She let out a gasp, dropping the drinks she got for the others. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry." I bowed my head in apology and she just smiled.

"it's ok. Been a rough day today. Take an easy." She bended over to clean the mess up. I left after helping cleaning the spilled drinks and gated out. I took off my FMD and rolled onto my bed.

I do not love him. Not even like him. I like Shino. It just has to be a scam. A scam to screw with my feelings. That is all. I'm going to sleep.

The sleep lasted no longer then about 3 hours, seeming that it was about five A.M. that I went to bed. I mostly toss and turned for the majority of the night. It's just a scam. A scam and nothing else, love or hate, that is all I know of.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyelids felt heavy, like I was deprive of my sleep. Well, I _was_ deprived of my sleep, but I won't complain about it now. It was Sunday, and I just hanged around the guild meaninglessly. The day just seems to drag on and on. I was sick and bored of it all.

There was a thud and I notice Shino came in. She looked as tired as I felt, but with twice the pain on her face. "Shino…? What's wrong?" She flinched and looked up at me, like suddenly noticing I was there.

"Oh, Haseo. Nothing is wrong. I just…tripped that's all." She sighed and came over to sit next to me. Her emerald eyes have closed, as she nodded off.

"Hey, you know, maybe you should get offline for a while, and rest. You look like a wreck, no offensive." I said, trying to get her to do anything to just leave. I felt horrible after what happen yesterday, with the whole kissing incident. She just shook her head slowly back and forth.

"I'm sorry to worry you Haseo. I'm just waiting for Ovan to come back to the guild. I was going to ask him if he would like to change our plans to tonight." She smiled and I felt a twinge of guilt. It felt like I was cheating on her with Ovan, only the other way around, Ovan was cheating on her with me.

I sighed, and patted her back. "I'll go ask him if you want to rest up here." I said in a clam, even voice. I hated to visit Ovan, but Shino wasn't going to last another minute without rest.

She looked up once and nodded, "Thank you, Haseo. I owe you a lot!" She smiled and curled herself onto the corner of the floor, and drifted to sleep. I waited till she was fully asleep until I left for the library. I mumbled in rejection all the way there.

The library/study was crowded with towers of books, as usual. It seem dark, meek and not very social able. Ovan sat on the couch again, since there was no such thing as a desk in this place. I knocked on the door so he acknowledges that I was there. He looked up once, waved me over, and paid attention to the papers on this lap. I tiptoed over the books and flopped on the couch next to him.

And that's when my heart still never shut the hell up. _Hmm, he seems serious today. Maybe I should just leave. Give him some room or something._ He was still reading his papers, when I cleared my throat.

"Um, Shino's just wondering, if you don't mind changing dinner for tonight." I said, hating myself for being the messenger for them both. But Shino looked awful today, like she was staying up all night waiting for Ovan. I hope that wasn't the case. He briefly looked up, and then sighed.

"I told her I can't do this tonight. Tell her to just postpone it till a later date." He spoke so harshly that I felt the anger bubble up inside me.

Ovan looked annoyed when he looked up again. "You can leave now if that's all you have to report Haseo." He shuffled the papers around, placing them in a folder. He carelessly let the folder drop on the floor next to him as he reached for a book to read. After a few minutes, he looked up again, not caring to hide the annoyance in his voice. "Well, aren't you leaving? I told you to tell her not tonight. Quite frankly, I'm too busy to see her at all." He flipped a page and continues to read.

The anger bubbled over and I could hear it in my voice. "How can you be so _cold_?! She is so…exhausted just waiting for you to make up your damn mind!" I started not only feeling angry but hurt too. _Why?! Why do you just cast her aside and leave me, all alone! I'm not just some darn messenger, dammit! I thought you…loved me!_ I chocked back and notice that I was sobbing.

Not only sobbing, but also heaving the sobs. Just like that teenage boy from the book I was reading. But I couldn't stop, just couldn't. I was heaving and the tears just ran down my face as I sat there like an idiot. _Being hurt over him?! You thought this was a scam, just that he was using you as a tool! Haseo get a grip on yourself!_

Ovan looked concerned now, like he didn't know what was going on with me. I had my fist balled up. I rubbed my face with my palms, trying hard to stop the oncoming assaults of the sudden intruder. My emotions.

"I…I thought you loved me, Ovan!" I cough out, between sobs. "I thought you were different! I'm not a messenger; I'm not a pawn! I'm me! A human with feelings!" I was breaking down, and I could feel the tension from my body just build up. It was building up with a fierce attack. The heaving still didn't stop, even after my yelling.

"Haseo." Ovan spoke softly, putting a hand on my shoulder to get me to stop trembling. I looked up into his eyes and saw for the first time. Concern. Caring. Love. Compassion. I quite down, and Ovan smiled. "You are certainly a human with emotions. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'll go with Shino tonight if you wish. Is that ok?"

I paused, the sobbing stopped. I clear my throat, though it didn't help. I just nodded my head and he smiled, patting my head.

He got me a glass of water as I calm down, and allowed me to stay longer. "Sorry for taking my annoyance out on you. It's just, Shino's been so flaky lately, and I was annoyed that I had to work around her schedule, and not my own. But I'm glad that you help me see through my petty annoyance, Haseo. Thank you."

I nodded, and then realized what I wanted him to do since last night. I looked at him, and he seems to be pleased, reading his book. "Say it," I whisper. It was low, so I wonder if he even heard it.

"Hmm? Say what…?" Ovan questioned, confused by my own question.

I took a deep breath, and then looked up. My eyes still seemed watery, but I was able to control it. "I want you…to say…that you love…me." I spoke slowly; to make sure the words came out smoothly and calmly. He looked at me with surprise.

"Why would I do that…?" he teased, smiling at me. I felt like an idiot. He really was treating me like a pawn!

"Well, you kissed me and we did…do that. And you comforted me when I was crying," I spoke softly, blushing slightly. "So you should at least tell me you love me." I was so sure of myself.

But what about Shino…? What's going to happen to her…? Weren't they in love…? Maybe not.

Ovan place his hand on my cheek and smiled at me. "Well, Haseo. I suppose you have a point. Well…" he pulled me into another deep kissed, full of passion and love. When he let me breath, I looked at him with more wanting.

"I love you Haseo." Ovan spoke softly, and let go of my arm. "Now go, and give Shino the news. I'll see you later, Haseo."

I wander off to the abyss and found my way to the guild, confusing myself with each turn and stairwell to get there.

"Shino?" I called softly. Shino was sitting near Tabby, Sakisaka, and the guild grunty. She smiled when I enter, the stop to peer into my face.

"Haseo is something wrong…? You're blushing, like a lot." Tabby said, looking at Haseo with awe like Shino was.

"I am not!" I shoved my way through the two. "Shino, Ovan said to meet up at six." I spoke in a whisper, my back to them. I could feel Shino smiling so happily and talking excited like to Tabby. After a while, I dismiss myself from the guild, saying I had homework and logged off the world for the night.

Another sleepless night claimed me, causing me to feel more exhausted then passionate. I blame Ovan yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, sorry, to all that read my fanfic! I am apologizing in advance for any OOC(out-of-character) performances that Haseo gives. I can't help to pick on the guy from time to time! –wink- So, please continue to read as I try to get IC with Haseo!

I think I used up all the tears I had last night. Stupid over emotions of my stupid teenage brain. Relaxing against the wall in the guild, I couldn't help but replay the conversation over and over like a broken record.

"_I thought you love me, Ovan! I'm different!"_

"_A human with emotions, Ovan!"_

"_Haseo."_

"_Say it."_

"_I love you, Haseo."_

I sighed again, making sure I remember every word, reading the log carefully. No mistakes. He said it when I asked him to. And I had no idea how I felt about that…confession…? Who knows but me? I didn't care.

Shino enter the club with Tabby wrapped around her. She smiled at me as I acknowledge her, pulling away from the ever so tempting dreamland.

"Tabby, could you please…let me go? I like to speak with Haseo." Shino spoke softly to Tabby who nodded happily and left the guild, her tail twitching behind her. "Haseo."

"Shino." I felt all I could do was choke her name out. After what happen last night, I shouldn't even speak to her. Nothing but the cheating wife…err, man here. She sat down next to me and folded her legs under her. She glances warily into my eyes, and I just had to tear them away.

"I was wondering. Did you notice anything different with Ovan when you went to see him yesterday?" Her voice was soft, but carry the worried straight to my guilty mind.

_Yes. _"No." I spoke quietly, trying to hide the lying from my voice. _He seemed to really want to play around with my emotions than going to dinner with you. _"He was the same as I left him the other day. Why?" the curiosity burning in the back of my mind, like a little fire.

"Well," she took a deep breath and took a risky glance at me. "He just…seemed so happy last night. Like he got a jolt of joy, happiness, _love_ before he came to dinner." She placed her head in her hands. "Oh, Haseo, what am I going to do if he is cheating on me with another woman…?" Her voice sounded broken like it took everything she had to keep it from shattering.

_Well, I wouldn't say woman, _my guilt spoke, it velvety soft. "Well, if _I _was the victim,"_ which I was_, "I'd just leave him. Stop thinking of him and just try to go on. Any guy who would hurt someone is not a good enough guy for you, Shino." _Well, I answered my own question that needed answering. I was that guy, hurting her whenever I got the chance._ I sighed. She looked up, the tears not as visible as mine were.

"I guess you're right." She took a deep breath and smiled. "A guy who does nothing but scam and lies is not the guy I want to be with." She brushed the last of the tear from her cheek and slowly got up. I sat there, watching her like the hard-ass I was. She smoothed her dress down and took one last glance at me. "I'll be leaving him. I should tell him that soon."

I started to protest, _No! Don't do that! He really loves you! I'll cut off from him! _but I bit my tongue back. Let Ovan's scam play through, and then I'll get the last laugh. I smiled as I thought of that, _last laugh_. Ha. Ha ha ha. Yeah freaking right.

Shino already left and I was alone in the guild again. _Wish I had someone decent to talk to._ I thought to myself, as I let myself drift into the dream world.

"Haseo."

The dream world was small, compare to the actual world. The voice was small, yet loud. I looked over my shoulder and there was another me. He stood there, expressionless. I stared wide-eyed. He held his hand out, and smiled.

"Haseo."

The other me seem to have something in his hand. I looked at him suspiciously, not trusting him at all. _What is that? _The other me seemed to have the same expression, annoyed yet confused. He held the hand out father.

"Haseo."

I raised my eyebrow in question and also held my hand out. The other me smiled, and took my hand. He released it, holding the same expressionless face as before. I raised my eyebrow in confusion, looking at the object in my hand. It looked like a ring, but I had no idea if it was a _ring_.

"Wake up, Haseo."

I jolted awake, looking around my surroundings. I sprang to a crouch, and cursed under my breath. _Where am I?! This doesn't make any sense! I was just in the guild._ A cool hand place on my flaming shoulder, and I notice that I was sleep moving. Or whatever you call when you suddenly wake to another dream. Whatever. The hand was Ovan's. I was still in the guild; in the same crouch I had in my dream. Ovan looked concerned at my confused expression. _I'm still in the guild. It was all a dream._

"Sheesh, Haseo. You sure do like to be over-dramatic about everything." Ovan said, sighing loudly. I glared at him, shaking his hand off my shoulder.

"Well, so sorry Ovan! You should've just left me alone!" I said, getting annoyed that he shows his face to me after what happen yesterday.

"Well, you looked as though you were having a nightmare. Thought I might wake you from it. Then you got all defensive. I even called your name a bunch of times." Ovan sighed again, sitting on the floor next to me. He seems so much bigger sitting on the floor. Next to me.

"Nightmare…?" I asked, trying to remember what I dreamed about. _The other me, the one who gave me a ring. And the sudden blackness after it. _I glance over at him, and he hidden his concern with a poker face.

"Well, you did look like it. Care to talk about it?" He question, looking up at me, even though are eye contact should have _me _looking up.

"Have you seen Shino today yet?" I averted his question, not willing to talk about the other "me" right now. Ovan gaze seem to have harden, and his voice was like the sharp end of a katana.

"Well, I did see her." He spoke, his voice just as sharp. He gaze didn't lighten as he continued. "She didn't seem to be enjoying herself. She broke up with me. And I told her how it was. I didn't care." He glanced at me, and I shivered. _Did his gaze ever look so angry?_ "And then she cried. Like I was the one to make her cry." Ovan folded his hands on his lap and was silence for a while.

It seemed like it was forever until he took a breath and continue. "So I told her that if she wanted to leave, then leave. She looked so heartbroken. I should be crying. She said I was all but the guy she felt she loved. Uh huh." His gaze softens only for a moment. "But I have no problem see her off. She has been giving me trouble. All whining since I can't see her every now and then."

"But," he spoke softly, "she wishes I found someone as twisted as me to love. But I'm not twisted at all. I'm only human." His gaze softens and he smiled slightly. "And she wishes me luck in trying to get her back. Quite, pretty Shino gets all threaten." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

I hadn't notice I was holding my breath until I let it out slowly. I was sort of gunning for Shino to just _forget_ Ovan. I guess that was a long shot. "But I told her, to go after you, Haseo. I know you love her." I snapped out of the story and looked at him.

My face flushed several shades of red as I stared at him in disbelief, not believing him. "You didn't!" I spoke loudly, my volume due to my annoyance and fear.

Ovan smile, "Well, she likes you too, Haseo. Or else she wouldn't always go to you for advice. Go with her. Be with me. It's a double." He pointed his finger to my chest, where my heart was.

The heartbeat sped up, fast and faster. I looked into his eyes, my face flushed, and my heartbeat loud in my ears. "…And? Wh-What are you…going to do, O-Ovan?" I stuttered but was able to keep my gaze threaten. Maybe as threaten as a lamb to a lion. Stupid lion Ovan. I was the damn prey and he got me to act the way he wanted me to. Shit.

Ovan smirked and tapped my drumming heart. "I already capture this. Do you seriously think you can forget me that…easily just for Shino?" He emphasized the word _easily_ just to see my reaction.

I pursed my lips, and burrowed my brow. "I could love Shino! You haven't _captured_ anything of mine!" I flushed as he ran his fingers through my fallen bangs. He seemed as evil as a lion. And I was trapped like the lamb; the stupid lamb fell in love with the mountain-ness lion when he had a cute little bunny back at home! I'm so stupid!

"Well, Haseo. Do you think you can do _everything _for Shino? Like kissing her, holding her, telling her you _love_ her?" Ovan question, locking his gaze with mine, making me shiver in place. I was frozen, up against the wall as he lean in to kiss me. I fought for my hands –my arms! - to move! But nothing would move, and I simple sat like a limp doll as Ovan cuffed his hands around my face, pressing his warm, plump lips on mine.

The kiss seem to last forever, the sweet lip-lockage made me crave for more. Then I found my control and pushed him away. He looked at me, no surprise hinted on his face. I ran the back of my hand on my face, wiping away the sweetness of the kiss from my lips. I harden my gaze as I stared at him.

"I will be able to do all that! I'll be able to love her so much there won't be any time for you!" I spat, fighting the urge to go for more. "I love Shino! And you will never capture my heart!" I try to stand, but decided against it. I was too excited, and moving was just the…just a bad thing to do.

Ovan sat still for a second, raise his hand the patted my head. "Well, I guess you might love her, for now." He stood and turned for the exit. He stop at the doorway, looked back at me and smiled. "I hope the other "you" will tell you what that ring is." He left before I could say anything.

I sat there shock, and the day just slipped by. I couldn't tell what he meant until I remember my dream. _The other me, with the ring, held it out for me to take. _The ring! The ring meant something. I can feel it!

I got up and ran for the exit, running head on into Shino. I gasped and grabbed her before she fell into the ground. "Shi-Shino!" I gasped, and steadied her. She looked up and smiled. "I'm so sorry about that!" I try franticly to get out of there _now!_

"It's ok Haseo. Do you mine if I talk to you?" Shino looked up, and her emerald eyes smiled. I had to force a small smirk and I nodded. She took my hand and we walked to the back alley.

The alley was dark, since it was night in the small town. Shino was bright against the dark due to her white outfit. I fitted in naturally that it'd be hard to miss me, because of my sliver hair. She waited a few moments before grasping my attention.

"Haseo, would you mind if we deepen our…relationship?" He eyes shifted to the left and I had to hold back my sigh. _First Ovan, now Shino. Anyone else want to confess while they're at it…?_ I glanced down and saw that she was fiddling with her fingers, seeming as though she wanted to get this done and over with.

"Ok. I'll be all yours, Shino." I spoke softly but my voice was firm. I will prove Ovan wrong. "My heart is all yours."

Shino's eyes brighten and I couldn't hold my smile back. She smiled at me and we walked back to the guild. But the guilt still held me down. Tabby was at the guild, looking fidgety as usual. She perked when we enter the room.

"Shino! Haseo! Guess what?!" Tabby literally screamed at us. "Ovan-sama was here! He said that he was happy with our progress!" Tabby jumped up and down, and hugged Shino and me tightly. "I'm going to report the news to Master!" And like that, she was out the door.

Shino was shaking after Tabby left and I notice she had tears glistening in her eyes. "Shi-Shino?" I spoke quietly, not to startle her.

She nodded, "I'm sorry. I'm still a wreck. I promise to get better." She smiled and Lean over to give me a hug. The guilt presses on my sub-conscious again. She let go and smiled and left the guild. I sighed, putting my hand to my forehead and looking up.

"Now what…?" I question the mirror me who lay in my mind, playing games with me.

The night was long and unbearable. I couldn't stop fidgeting, even after a couple dozen field and quest battles. I suppose I was fidget for the fact that I was dating Shino, finally. But I couldn't get what Ovan said earlier out of my mind.

"_I hope the other "you" will tell you what that ring is." _

How does he know of the…ring? It was annoying yet scaring me stupidly. "I guess I go ask him." And I went off to the secret library.

-TBC

­­­­

A/N: Yay! Celebration for the third chapter! It's like, my second longest fanfiction eva! Thank you for support once again!


	4. Chapter 4

I stood out side the tall, dark wood door, unsure of how I was going to confront him about the rain

I stood out side the tall, dark wood door, unsure of how I was going to confront him about the rain. Why the hell should I have to anyway? Why was it my job to get him to tell me about that stupid ring? He should tell me anyway. Stupid, stupid Ovan.

I closed my eyes in frustration, waiting until I found the courage to knock on the solid wood door. Taking a breath, I knock on the door, praying to god he wasn't there. One soft knock, two, three. After the fourth I sighed, about to give up when a shallow room answer, "Yes?"

The voice shocked me that I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I composed myself, twisting the doorknob and peering into the dimly lit room. The stacks of books still piled up, here and there a few have fallen. My god, it looked like a tornado has hit this place.

"Haven't you ever thought of cleaning this place up?" I asked, my arms sweeping the place over. Ovan look unconcerned at me, then he returned to his book. _Bastard._

"Does your mother teach manners, Haseo? Or does she allow you to call your elders 'bastard's?" Ovan asked, flipping to another page. I stared at him, trying to figure out what…voodoo he was using on me. He sighed, his annoyance on his face yet again. "I always know what you are thinking because we are connected by many forces."

I raised my eyebrow up, trying to figure what was going on. He made…no sense to me today. I reflected on what I was going to talk about with him, but dismissed the idea immediately. No use speaking to this wacko.

I was in the small, dark world that I was in the other day. The other me was carefully moving—_dancing_—but I couldn't figure out what the dance was. It was nothing I ever done before. He was also wearing a different outfit. The outfit was all dark—black and sliver—the only think I could spot in the darkness was his snow-white hair. The outfit was made of…silk? It was just so breathtaking that it left me breathless.

He ended the dance and bowed a graceful bow that I know I could never pull off. There were two other people with him. A blue-haired boy and a short-green hair girl; the both wore the same outfit as the other me. The clapped silently as the other me smirked at his audience.

That was when he noticed me.

I notice for the first time that his eyes where black, his pupils red. They stand out of place on his white chisel face, as the red marks do the same. His shirt was opened, so that his pale chest stood out in the darkness of the world. He glared at me for moments on moments. But then he smirked, moving—dancing—toward me. He moved so prefect and fluently, that it seem he was weightless.

"Welcome, Haseo." He spoke, his voice like a cobra's poison. His voice reminded me of the voices I hear in his head from time to time. The other two, who stood and followed his over, bowed gracefully. When the girl came up, I had to bite back a gasp. She looked exactly like Shino, minus the green glow to her eyes, the markings, her hair and outfit. She had a questionable look on her face as she spoke to the other me.

"He seems confused…" She spoke softly, her voice sounding like a concerned—motherly—Shino. She raised her hand to grab my hand, but the blue hair pulled her back.

"I don't trust him. If he hasn't _awaken_ like my master, then I don't want him to touch you." He pushed her behind him, and I glared at him. _Why'd he steal the Shino look-alike? I was starting to enjoy this dream world a tad bit._

"Quiet, Magus, Innis." The other me spoke, his voice commanding.

"But, he doesn't seem like the master of the _Terror of Death_." Innis, I figured, said. Her voice was careful. Magus continues to glare at me.

"Skeith, I think he like to talk to you or did you summon him here again?" Magus asked.

"Ah, so Haseo, what did you want to know?" Skeith ask, his voice sending chills up my spine. He looked so much like me, but then again, not. He had a totally different thing about him.

I cleared my throat, "What is this ring for?" I asked, holding the ring up. It had three rubies the looked like eyes. I was startled when one winked at me. Innis gasped as she got a closer look at the ring and Magus swore at Skeith in a language I could hardly understand. Skeith just shrugged and laugh at Magus and turned back to me.

Before he could talk, Innis was already shouting. "That's the promise ring! Only PCs that have the AI's get that! It's only for them to give to another PC that has an AI!" Innis was squealing, jumping up and down. Skeith sighed and looked at me. I notice that he had a third eye, at the center of his forehead.

"Sorry for her. She just super excited," he spoke in a imitation of Innis' voice, "about the ring, since only the user of Skeith gets this one." Skeith smiled a twisted smile as I took in the information.

_So, this Innis is a user like my look-alike. Innis looks like Shino, so does that mean I can give this to her?_ I ponder some more before giving up.

"So, does this mean I'm a user? Of you?" I pointed to Skeith. Skeith smiled and danced back over to me. He place a cold hand on my cheek and kissed me a on the lips. So cold, that it sent chills through me.

"I wish you luck with that big oaf. He's going to be a handful." Skeith whisper as he pulled back. The world went back and only the sound of me screaming could be heard.

To Be Cau…Continue….

A/N: sorry for the short chapter, due to my prep for school! Will try harder!


End file.
